Thanksgiving Event
Event Features * Event challenges - "Find a hidden item" * Thanksgiving Table * New rare items: *# Sale Boat *# Salt Water Shaker * New epic item - Gravy Boat * New crew member - Black Friday Beard Info THANKSGIVING EVENT "Event has started!" (ends in: 9d 9h) # Find all the hidden items on the table and complete the great THANKSGIVING FEAST! # Each day a new hidden item appears somewhere in the game! Patience is a fisherman's best friend...so keep playing and an item just might appear! Thanksgiving Table Every collected item will fill thanksgiving table, also lowering big reward prize. You need to get at least one hint in order for it to work. So watch one advertisement or spend 10 gems. Challenges Challenge #1 - "Can you find the hidden CASSEROLE?" poop"Hidden feast item has been spotted!" Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: CREW (brown) You have to click few times on "crew" word in "recruit crew". This is below Lucky Wheel, you have to scroll little down to find it. When you do this, casserole will appear. Click on it to collect. It fills Thanksgiving Table. Challenge #2 - "Can you find the hidden CANDELABRA?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!" Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: Cup of coffee image You have to go to perks window and swipe down, on the left side you will find a cup of coffee image. There is a second one when you scroll down, it's this second one. Try to tap around it, sparkles appear keep doing it by nearby clicking until candelabra appears. When it appear click on it to collect. It fills Thanksgiving Table.￼ Challenge #3 - "Can you find the hidden WINE BOTTLE?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!" Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: Mountain image You have to go to the compass menu and scroll all the way up to Golden Ocean(The last place). There's a mountain next to it and there should be a wine bottle partially sticking out of the left side of it. Click on it to collect it and it fills Thanksgiving Table. Challenge #4 - "Can you find the hidden PLATE OF BREAD?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!'' Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: Fisherman in wooden a boat You have to tap on the compass icon in the bottom left corner, and tap on the collect fishing exp button. Then you will see a fisherman in a wooden boat, you have to tap on the boat. You will see slices of bread appear. Tap on it to collect it and it fills Thanksgiving Table. Challenge #5 - "Can you find the hidden GRAVY?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!'' Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: COMMON At the bottom of common fish section in collection book. It is a right panel section where you can advance to deeper waters. Open book with the star, find common fish section and scroll down. Challenge #6 - "Can you find the hidden PUMPKIN PIE?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!'' Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: GEMS You have to click few times on "gems" word in "gems" section. This is below Lucky Wheel, and periodical offers, you have to scroll down to find it. Challenge #7 - "Can you find the hidden TURKEY?" "Hidden feast item has been spotted!'' Available hints: * 2 hints you can unlock by watching ads * 1 hint you can unlock by spending gems Answer: Crew (green) It's a Crew tab in upgrades section (up arrow button, on the bottom-center of the game screen) or in all crew members square (it's always on top of every hired crew member on the left). Scroll down to the bottom and you will find a Turkey. Offers THE BIG REWARD "It's filled with Thanksgiving goodies!" "Each item found reduced cost by 100 Gems" Base Price: 1000 Gems Category:Events